


Ugh

by karkatlovesme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovesme/pseuds/karkatlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing something like this! Don't hate me >///</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat: Be Depressed.

It had been another long and miserable day in your life. One of thousands that you wished would just end. In fact, among these shitty days, today had to be the worst. The girl of your dreams was in a caliginant quadrant with your moirail, their auspistice was too preoccupied with the Rose human to separate them, and you just failed a history test.

Boy will your human parents just love that.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. Life decides to fuck you over every day with something new each time, and you can’t keep up. The only person who isn’t as shit as the rest of your “friends” is a certain douchebag called Dave Strider. He’s a cool dude to hang around, but can’t he be douche-y. The last time you hung around him, which was around lunch time, he shoved a smuppet into your arms with a secret smile before putting on his cool kid façade again. In fact, you still had that creepy piece of shit in your backpack. It took up more space than your human mom’s lunch (which you never eat and end up giving to John).

Your phone rings and it’s the very douche you were thinking about. You pick up the phone and answer it eagerly, almost too eagerly.

“Hey Karkat.” He greets you.

“What in the ever loving fuck do you want, Strider?” You spit.

“Nice to hear from you too.” He says in his ironic way. “Anyway, I got these movie tickets to go see a romantic comedy. I can’t remember the name, but it’s starring some black dude, so it must be good.”

“Strider, you racist bastard, not all black men are funny or romantic.”

“Who said he was the one with the lead role?”

“You implied it.”

“Why Karkat, how could you accuse me of such a thing? We are bros and bros are totally honest with each other. We’re closer than peas in a pod. Hey buddy, can you scoot over? Nah, we’re fine this close because it’s a fucking pea pod. What do you say? Wanna come?”

“As much as I would love to come watch a romcom with you, I have to gouge my ears out at that bad analogy. Also I highly doubt that my parents would let me out tonight.”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 8 Kitkat.” He said before hanging up.

That bastard.

There is no way in hell that your parents would let you out after you tell them about your grade.

****

Karkat: Be Shocked.

Guess where you’re at?

Nope, at the movies with Dave.

That blonde dickhead sweet talked your parents into letting you “study” at his house for the night. Even his brother was in and had driven him to your house in the first place. You were home free and getting to watch a romcom. It turned out to be shit and you had a fall out with the ticketmaster for refunds. You ended up getting you both kicked out right when it had actually started to get good. Dave didn’t hold it against you. He actually seemed glad to be out of the stuffy room and out to enjoy the brisk air. You and he then spend the rest of that time window shopping for John’s birthday present, doing nothing the least bit romantic.

“Strider,” you started.

“Vantas.” He replies neutrally.

“Is there a reason for you bringing me out here or do you just enjoy fucking me over?”

“Both.”

“I swear, you are the most insufferable prick known to humans and trolls everywhere.”

“Hey,” he laughed, “you didn’t curse.”

“Fuck off Strider.” You smiled.

“Oh shit Karkat, you’re smiling. Someone call the plastic surgeon because Karkat Vantas will be cancelling those cheek implants.”

You push him playfully and he stumbles to the side laughing, and you’re laughing too because he’s such a douche and he’s so lame, but. . .

You love it.

Eventually his brother comes and picks you both up, but not without teasing his younger brother.

“Did you touch the butt?” He mumbled with a smirk.

“BRO!!!” He shouts, shoving into his arm.

His brother and you laugh as Dave’s face turns a deep shade of red. It almost matched his eyes at the rate he was blushing. He climbed into the back with you, rewarding his bro with a glare as he passed. You can’t help but let out a small churr.

“Hey man, don’t revert back to that weird bird-alien-alternative shit on me.”

“It’s Alternia fuckass.” You correct him.

“Whatever.”

“Say it man.”

“What?”

“Say Alternia.”

“Hippopotamus.”

“Dave.”

“Apricot.”

“ _Strider._ ”

“Alternia.” He grins at you like he’s won the lottery and it tears your bloodpusher in half because he never grins like that in public.

He only grins like that around you.

“Here you are Karkat.” Bro announces and the ride is over.

You step out with Dave close behind and he walks you to your front door like it’s nothing. You start to thank him for the not-so-shittiest night you’ve had, but then Dave decides to make it even less shitty (dare you say _better_ ) by leaning down and planting a fleeting kiss on your forehead. Bro honks the horn enthusiastically and Dave all but flies down the stairs in embarrassment and anger and the moment is over. With a last look, Dave fucking Strider leaves.

Dave. Mother. Fucking. Strider.


	2. Karkat: Be in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys for the shortness, but I'm really busy and can only update in school. So I decided to give you guys something until I can upload the full chapter. This is only about half of it I think.

The next day is unlike any other.

This day, this Saturday, is near fucking perfect. You’re grounded for your bad grade and are forced to stay home the whole weekend without any fun. Despite your parents’ punishment, Dave shows up at your front door with his History textbook. Your mom is basically in love with the prick as you both go upstairs with your books in hand.

The douche actually starts reading from the book.

You now know each battle of each war thanks to that douche. He spends an hour reading, but even you can see he’s starting to get bored. You roll your eyes and shut the book close, glaring at him. He gives you a grin and takes off his shades (how the hell did he read with them on??), setting them on your night desk.

“C’mere.” He says, gesturing you forward with his finger.

“No fucking way Strider!” You screech. “You most likely have some bullshit prank you’re trying to pull.”

“Oh Karkat, you’re so untrusting. Just c’mere.”

“No fucking way Strider.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“I see the game you want to play Vantas.” He says as he proceeds to stand up and walk to your door.

You almost jump up and beg for him to stay, for him to kiss your skin again it felt _so good_.

Instead of leaving, he opens your door and calls out: “Kankri! Karkat is saying some seriously triggering things in here!”

“Strider fuck off!” You yell, only backing up his claim.

“Karkat!” He yells and you can hear his angry footsteps. “You know how I keep warning you not to say triggering words around guests or anyone for that matter.”

“Kankri, I can explain—“

“No. You have done quite enough damage.”

“Ladies, calm your tits. I was kidding around Kan.”

“I’m so fucking done.” He says, storming off.

“Strider, are you fucking out of your shithive maggots!? Gog help me, I will shove my foot so far up your waste chute that even the human healers will have to put you down like an Earth dog.”

“What happened the last time?” He smirked.

“I told our neighbor that there was no Gog.” I huffed.

He bursts out laughing and you can’t help but smile and snicker.

“Karkat.”

You look over at Dave but you don’t have a chance to react as his lips are smashed against yours sloppily. Your hand flies into his cheek as a fist, knocking him away. The skin on his face is already turning red and you can see tears well up in his eyes from the unexpected hit. You panic and lean down to kiss him back. He’s indecisive for a moment before he just accepts it and wraps his arms around your waist gently. Your bloodpusher is pounding hard and there are flutterbugs in your stomach, but Dave doesn’t notice or at least ignores it. You close your eyes and feel emotion bubble up in your throat, but you refuse to let it out.

 _But_ _holy_ _fuck_.


End file.
